Lighter than air
by MockingMellark
Summary: According to the student population in Sky High, the only Whitney in the school was Whitney Bunt, a loud mouth ,classified hero Junior with a pretty heart shaped face and perfectly layered honey blonde hair. I happened to be the non existent and insignificant other Whitney.
1. Chapter 1

I finally grew some balls and decided to write a fan fiction.

Thank you, Firewhiskie for your lovely rant.

**Disclaimer: I don't own sky high. If i did, Warren Peace would be cooking my dinner right now. Naked.**

Yes, this is another one of those Warren Peace stories but I promise it is not a cliche. My story isn't about a flame throwing beauty that falls for Warren within a day of meeting him. It will have a slow, natural build up and character development.

_Give my story a chance, eh? _

* * *

I rose with the sun and groggily made my way over to my tiny bathroom, discarding my clothes as I stumbled along. I fumbled with the cold silver faucet knobs, inwardly cursing my ability to wake up before my alarm clock went off. I turned the water on as hot as I could bear it and let the liquid pound into my back. Water rolled over my cheeks and dripped off my tip of my nose. Steam rose from my toes and after rinsing the conditioner from my brown hair, I shut off the shower and blindly groped for one of my towels. Drying off and running a wide toothed comb through my wet hair, I walked back to my room naked, ruffling my head with the towel in the attempt to get rid of the extra moisture. I flung open my drawers, digging around for the proper underwear and bra.

Downstairs, I heard the rest of my family startling about.

I dropped the towel on the ground and absently picked up the deodorant on top of the chest of drawers. When I finished rubbing the lavender scented white stick on my armpits, I pushed the cap back on and tossed it on the bed. I slipped on a pair of dark washed jeans and green striped sweater. The best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time. I slid my mirror closet door shut and stared at my reflection for a few moments. I ran my fingers through the wet tangles of my hair one more time before applying foundation to my face. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder , I locked my apartment door and headed down the stairs. I didn't live that far up in the complex, only the second floor and walking down two flights of stairs would help me more than hurt me.

The bus ride to school is long and uneventful. Most student get a rush out of riding a flying school bus but I, however, thought it was unnecessary for a school bus to be flying that fast.

"Welcome to another exciting semester at Sky High" Ron Wilson fell in a vat of toxic waste, he finally got the super hero abilities he always wanted. By day, he drives the flying school bus to Sky High and at night, he silently stalks the streets looking for troublemakers in the area.

Formally, I am known as Whitney Cohen-Chang

But According to the student population in Sky High, the only Whitney in the school was Whitney Bunt, a loud mouth ,classified hero Junior with a pretty heart shaped face and perfectly layered honey blonde hair. I happened to be the non existent and insignificant other Whitney. Classified loser. The clock read forty-five minutes past seven. There was still a little bit more than fifteen minutes before class started; therefore, I could still make it breakfast and go to my locker by the time the bell struck for the first class of the day. At this point, the hallways was filled with sleep-deprived teenagers and teachers sluggishly sipping coffee mugs who still dreamed of the mornings that they would wake up in the afternoon.

Everyone missed winter break.

I waited outside along with others until the bell rung. Eventually, Mr. Medulla shows up to unlock the classroom. I follow in after most of my classmates. Same old textbooks. Same squeaky chairs. Same rickety tables. Everything was the same about the classroom except for the many new faces of students that reluctantly filled in the seats.

I took a seat towards the back of the room, not because I'm a backseat waste case, like most students, because there was no need to pay attention in this class. The school's curriculum for sidekicks drills the many different types of freeze rays and utility belts in our brains; I can name seven different rays guns and assemble them with my eyes close.

Resting my head on my heads, my eyelids closed for a few fleeting moments only to open when someone dropping a book bag in the chair next to me. It was Magenta Chan. There was a ruffle of papers and a careless throw of a textbook before the screech of the chair echoed through the room while she sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and crackled her gum before acknowledging my presence.

"I'm Magenta" I want to tell her I know all about, not in a psycho stalker kind of way but because she helped save the school last semester.

"Whitney" I smile

"What are you? Chinese? Japanese? Korean..." Her voice trailed off.

"Vietnamese"

She made an O shaped with her mouth before stating "I'm Korean"

The conversation was over as quickly as it began. Magenta went back crackling her fruity flavored bubble gum and I went back to doing absolutely nothing. Do you know how many ceiling tiles there are in Mad Science classroom? Give or take a few, there are 364 if I counted correctly.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is welcome but Flames are not, so please if you have anything bad to say about my story . keep it to yourself.

Since I am so bad at describing people, I have vision of what I imagine Whitney to look like on my profile ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

* * *

Let me tell you about the first time I met Layla Williams.

So what you may not know about me is I work in a Chinese restaurant called The Paper Lantern. I'm a waitress. It's not the most glamorous job in the world. Why do I love my job? Well, I love food - the free food is definitely an awesome perk of the job.

I grasped the broom in my small hands. Business was slow, unsurprising as usual. I was in the middle of sweeping before bending down and scooping them into the hand held dustpan. The bell over the door rung harmoniously, announcing the arrival of customers in a melodic jingle. I sighed, dumping them into the garbage. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I turned around in a swift movement, tossing my long brown hair over my shoulder. Expecting to see another couple of teenagers with their tongues down each other's throat, I was surprised when the person who stepped into the cafe was none other than Layla Williams.

"Welcome to The Paper Lantern" I say handing her a menu. I begin telling her about our dinner specials but she interrupts me.

"I'm actually waiting for someone special to arrive before I order "She replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. "But can I have a glass of water while I wait?"

I shrug before leaving to get a pitcher of ice water and a cup. Almost an hour later, she is on her third cup of water, has finally decided to order her dinner and the person she was waiting hasn't shown up. I come back one last time before I have to remind her we are closing at 9pm. She gives me a pleading looking and I can't help but roll my eyes before going to the back to wiping down tables.

I'm in the middle of wiping down tables when I hear. "Want me to heat that up for you?"

I spray a mixture of bleach and water on the table. "We aren't supposed to use our powers outside of school" Layla whispered.

"I was just going to stick it in the microwave" His voice sounds different. It's not harsh like normal, instead it much softer and calming. I watch out the corner of my as he takes a seat across from her and uses his power to light a candle.

No way. He can't be the special someone she mentioned earlier. She is not his type. I don't even think Warren was into redheads. I knew he has a thing for blondes but redheads too? I'm going to be sick. I wipe down the rest of my tables in record time and get rush back to the kitchen.

I don't it might have been just plain right jealousy that made me tell Jiao. Jiao begins hollering at Warren in Chinese, threatening to write him up again. He responds back before hightailing it back in to the kitchen.

A few minutes after Jiao scolds Warren, Will Stronghold walks in.

* * *

_Terribly sorry for the long wait !_

_I know this chapter is extremely short but I just wanted to give a little bit more of a background to my OC._

_Remember the waitress in the Paper Lantern Scene from the movie? The insignificant one that hardly anyone paid attention to? The one that rolled her eyes and walked away from Layla's Table as she wait patiently for Will to arrive?_

_Yeah, that is my OC._

* * *

**_Also I tried my best to proof read this before I posted this. There may be a few punctuation grammar, spellings errors I missed so if you find any can you PM me about them?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Excuse my OC for not wanting to cheerfully go down the stair and cheerfully greet her little family every morning like a good daughter should. I don't do it so why should my OC have to? my OC is not some loving caring daughter that takes the time out her morning routine to rush down stair and greet her dear old parents before going off to school.

Why is my character Vietnamese? Why not? Every OC imaginable on this thread is about a white girl with blonde/brown hair and bright blue eyes. My OC is Vietnamese , like it or not.

Okay so I dont know my asian history well because Magenta's last name is chan but if it will make you happy I will change it to the korean version "Jin

writing fanfiction is so stressful when people pick at every little thing wrong with a damn fanfiction story.

You aren't giving constructive criticism at all.

I'm done writing this story for now.

Thank you for the bit support I did have


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

* * *

**I'm going to take the story down and rewrite.**

, I actually was aiming for the annoyed waitress not the swooning over warren peace type

I'm not fan of insanely long chapters because I get bored with them so I don't like to write them but if it makes my readers happy I will write up an extremely detailed six page chapter

**Thank you guest reviews for clearing it up.**

since I'm writing a longer chapters now, the new one wont be post until Monday


End file.
